Beso esperado
by CriXar
Summary: Un pequeño fluff. Post-revelación de identidades.


-¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez que intenté besarte luego de que me atraparas con tu yoyo? ¿Lo recuerdas? Estaba de cabeza...- dijo Cat Noir con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esperaba que no mencionaras eso...- respondió Ladybug entre risas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos simulando pena.

-Oh, vamos. Sé muy bien que querías besarme aquella vez...- agregó el héroe acercándose a ella hasta rozar su hombro.- Solo que eras demasiado tímida para admitirlo.

-Eso quisieras...- respondió ella con una ceja alzada empujándolo lejos de ella mientras reía.

-¿Y qué me dices ahora?- preguntó él con un poco más de seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No quieres besarme ahora?- volvió a preguntar inclinando su cabeza tiernamente hacia un lado. Las mejillas de Ladybug se tornaron rojas en un momento. Miró hacia una lado y respiró profundamente.

-Mentiría si dijera que no me ha pasado por la mente...- afirmó intentando mantener un tono firme. Cat la miró con ilusión.

Travieso y dispuesto a vengarse de aquella ocasión, la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho. Ladybug tan solo se resignó a mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes. Sabía muy bien que intentaba tentarla.

-¿Y qué pasará si lo intento ahora?- preguntó en un ronroneo.

-N-No... No estoy muy segura...- respondió ella. Levantó ambas manos, deslizándolas por su cuello. Enterró una de ellas en su cabello rubio para acariciarlo.- Tampoco es que me moleste mucho que procedas.- agregó sonriéndole dulcemente.

Cat sonrió victorioso, pero los nervios se apoderaron de él cuando comenzó a acercarse a su rostro. Estiró un poco sus labios, dejando clara su intención, más su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar a más que eso. Después de todo, era Ladybug. No se trataba de un beso cualquiera.

La chica no pudo evitar reir un poco al verlo tan decidido, pero al mismo tiempo tan inseguro. Terminó por ser ella misma quien acabó con la distancia entre sus labios, rozándose estos en una suave caricia con los del otro.

Ladybug acarició su mejilla con una mano mientras tiraba con suavidad más cerca de ella. Cat se encontraba aún un poco tenso, pero se negaba a retroceder.

Fue un beso corto. Al separarse, ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa con su rostro aún en llamas. Su respuesta fue una expresión que combinaba a la perfección el enamoramiento con la timidez.

Él ofreció acompañarla a casa. Ambos deshicieron sus transformaciones a unas cuadras de la panadería. El resto del camino fue tranquilo, con sus manos unidas y lleno de risas.

-Hemos llegado, mi lady.- dijo él una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta trasera.

-Gracias, minino.- respondió ella revolviendo su cabello.- Y... lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-El beso de antes.

-No comprendo de qué hablas.

-Tu cara.- dijo ella.- No tenía idea de que besara tan mal...

-¡¿Qué?! Marinette, no. No es eso.- negó el chico.- Es solo que... en serio me gustas. Espere un buen tiempo por ese beso, y cuando finalmente lo tuve, yo... no sabía que hacer.

Marinette lo miró sorprendida e incrédula de lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Rió un poco antes de tomar ambas manos del muchacho.

-Yo también esperé bastante por ese beso.- admitió con una sonrisa. Adrien la miró a los ojos y sonrió de regreso. Se inclinó hacia ella, esta vez con más seguridad, y besó suavemente sus labios. Marinette dejó salir un suspiró de sorpresa antes de regresar el beso.

Se separaron lentamente. Adrien dejó caer su frente para rozar la de ella y la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la chica aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, saboreando el momento.

-Espero que eso compense lo de hace rato.- murmuró.

-Claro que sí...- suspiró ella, percatándose del tono en el que lo había dicho cuando el chico rió ligeramente.- Es decir, sí. Creo que lo compensa...

-Eres adorable.- susurró a su oído al abrazarla. Marinette enterró su rostro en su cuello con una gran sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió con ternura antes de irse. La chica simplemente movió su mano hasta lo perdió de vista.

-Oye, Tikki...- dijo a la kwami que flotaba a su lado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que mis padres me dejen adoptar a ese gatito?

 ** _Un one shot para intentar disminuir la agonía de la espera por nuevo episodio._**


End file.
